


What doesn't kill you will always leave a scar

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, burning mentions, justisaisfine, part of their au, slavery mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: When Dee wakes up from a nightmare, unable to speak, Patton knows exactly how to help.This is from the au of @justisaisfine on tumblr. You should check it out it's great.





	What doesn't kill you will always leave a scar

A low, soft whimper roused Patton from his sleep. Another drew his attention to Daehyun, who was laying stiffly, eyes moving wildly under his eyelids and a small expression of fear on his face. He thrashed, once, and Patton gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Daehyun? Wake up, it's just a dream." it took a few tries, but soon Dee woke up, sitting bolt upright and almost taking out Patton. He looked around wildly, confused as to where he was. When it occurred to him that he was in Patton's room, not in the house of his old "master," he broke down in tears of relief. Patton pulled him into a gentle hug, rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades and cooing quietly. He let Daehyun cry as long as he needed, and gently pulled his lovers face so he could see it, resting a sweet hand on the scarred side of Daehyuns face.

"Better?" Daehyun nodded slowly, and Patton took it in stride. "Okay, you don't have to talk. Want some hot cocoa?"

Dee smiled, nodding again and letting Patton lead him to the kitchen, then buzz about making hot cocoa. He gently pulled a lock of his own black hair, trying to distract himself from the residual fear that still rested in his heart. Eventually, Patton noticed it and frowned, moving over and gently grabbing Daehyuns wrist. His wide, blue eyes were pleading as he whispered, "Please don't do that."

Daehyun sighed but nodded. Anything to get that frown off of Patton's face. Patton smiled sweetly, stepping onto the chair so he could kiss Dee's forehead. Dee smiled, watching as Patton continued to make cocoa, furnishing it with whipped cream, then setting down one in Dee's favourite mug. Dee smiled again.

Then he took a sip.


End file.
